


In Which They Both Live

by TheNightingaleLily



Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily
Summary: Minor spoilers for the ending, although it heavily deviates from canon.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny/Female V, Johnny/V
Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597
Kudos: 49





	In Which They Both Live

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for the ending, although it heavily deviates from canon.

“Alt? Did I do it right?”

“Yes. You may now disconnect her.”

She felt a tug at the base of her neck. A message appeared in the darkness behind her eyelids. “Engram upload in progress.” The progress bar read 18%.

Her eyes snapped open. A moment ago she was...where had she been? The net? She wasn’t in a chair…

“V? V??” A woman appeared behind the progress bar, a mix of relief and apprehension painted across her face. It took her a moment to remember this was Panam. Panam had helped her...get here, wherever the hell ‘here’ was. Panam stopped a moment to study her face. “Are... _are_ you V?”

“V...yeah. Yeah, I’m V,” V slurred. “I...sorry, took a moment to...mind’s a little hazy.”

Panam threw her arms around V. “Thank god...V, thank god. You were in there a while, I thought...I dunno, I thought it’d be quick.”

“In? Where?” V tried to stand but her legs might as well not have existed and she barely made it an inch off the ground.

Panam’s eyes narrowed. “Easy, easy there. Alt? Is this normal?” she asked. Her voice was louder, not directed at V.

“It is. Her memory and motor functions should return shortly.”

“Wha--who the fuck was that?” The room was small, and V and Panam were alone in it.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. That was Alt, remember?” Panam came in close once more, searching for something in V’s eyes. “Is Johnny uh...in there?”

“Who…?”

“Johnny’s upload will be complete in approximately 32 seconds. In the meantime, Panam, it is probably best you exit the room. I believe they will want...privacy.”

No sooner had the door closed behind Panam than the progress bar hit 100% and in an instant everything flooded back to V’s mind. The roof. The assault. Mikoshi. _Johnny._

“Johnny??” His name erupted from her mouth of its own volition. The room around her no longer existed, her eyes saw only the blue lines streaking across her vision. But a moment passed, two, three, and the blue lines remained...just blue lines. “Johnny? Johnny, are you—Johnny, _please._ ” 

Then, as her lips finished forming the plead, there he was. Johnny Silverhand was crouched in front of her, carefully examining her face from behind his aviators. Slowly, he removed them.

“And...you.” He spoke softly, squinting eyes flicking between hers. “Who’re you?”

V’s heart plunged, her breath seized, the depths of her soul screamed in anguish. “No…” she choked.

And then she saw the shit eating grin. “I’m kidding, ya gonk.”

In an instant the anguish was vaporized by white hot rage. This seemed to be enough to restore her strength, because V shot to her feet and her hands darted out for Johnny’s lapel and she hoped maybe, somehow they would meet living flesh so she could _fucking strangle him._

Her fists moved straight through his chest.

“ _Johnny Silverhand you fucking asshole, I—!!!_ ” she screamed, preparing a tirade.

But then her eyes met his. The warmth and relief and _love_ spilling from them was _overwhelming_.

And finally...everything, absolutely every emotion that V possessed, turned to complete and utter relief and she fell to her knees, vision blurred with tears. “ _Johnny…”_ she tried to wail, but it came out as a breath.

“Oh, V…” he whispered through tears of his own. His hand raised to her cheek and V relinquished control of her own arm, allowing it to mirror Johnny’s gentle movements. “Look at me,” he whispered, and gently lifted her chin. “Look at me, sweetheart. I’m here. I’m alive.” 

His brow furrowed and he added, “Well I’m here, anyway.”

Somehow amidst the booming thunderstorm of emotions that was V’s mind, a laugh snuck its way through and for a moment they both sat together, on the dais that contained the limbo that Johnny had spent so long enduring, and they laughed.


End file.
